


In my feels

by Jazzymitch108



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymitch108/pseuds/Jazzymitch108
Summary: Sad boi times
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hold me close and

hold me tight

I beg you please

don’t let me cry

I ask you to welcome me

into your loving embrace 

Cradle me within

your delightful arms

As you whisk away my fears

shall only a single tear fall

To I leave behind 

my life of pain

To be consumed 

by your silence of vain. 


	2. More in my feels

I wish to crawl in the tomb

Away from the world

And the people with in it

To hear the choking silence

To see the endless darkness

Away in my tomb 

To have nothing

It would be my everything 

My happy ever after lies within a tomb


End file.
